


Can't Get You Outta My Head

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, High School, Humor, Modern Era, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Daphne was relieved that she wasn't going crazy, but having a guy's voice in her head wasn't something she had in mind. Modern/Muggle!AU, Soulmate!AU, Slytherin parents can be nice too.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass & Ron Weasley, Daphne Greengrass/Ron Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Can't Get You Outta My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate!AU (When of age, your soulmate is the 'voice' in your head/your conscious and can only be freed once you meet. It is one-sided, making it typically difficult.)

_'Come on, Daph. Get up will ya?'_

Daphne opened her eyes and stared at the glittering white canopy draped over her bed. She took a deep breath and murmured something to herself as she rolled onto her stomach. The blonde turned her head to the side to check the time from her alarm clock on her nightstand. She gave a rather unladylike grunt and buried her head in her pillow after finding out it was only six o'clock in the morning.

_'Bloody hell.'_

She gripped the satin sheets on her bed and sighed. Not only was she up two hours earlier than necessary, her own conscious didn't sound like her own.

It was like an unruly boy was trapped in her mind and decided he was the rightful owner.

Her thoughts were technically her own, but it wasn't her voice she heard nor the words she'd choose to use. It had been occurring for nearly two weeks now, right after her seventeenth birthday, and Daphne couldn't figure out whose voice it could be and why they took refuge as her conscience.

_'Can't catch a break, can I?'_

At least that sounded like something she would say from her own mouth.

* * *

Daphne crossed her legs underneath the breakfast bar as her mother and father moved about in the kitchen. She watched as her father kissed atop her mother's dark brown curls and her mother patting his shoulder in return then leaving the kitchen a moment afterwards.

Once Daphne knew she had her father's attention, she straightened her posture on her stool.

"Father," she said steadily, "I have a question."

The tall man leaned against the counter and took a quick sip from his mug. He raised his right brow skeptically, but she saw the soft concern that he conveyed in his light blue eyes.

"Ask away, sweetheart," he said. "What's troubling you?"

It was probably for the best that Daphne asked her father. Her mother, while she loved her, wasn't as open to outlandish things or peculiar notions as him. He was stern with her and Astoria when necessary, but there was a reason she was a daddy's girl.

_'Alright, Daph, let's get this over with, yeah?'_

Clearing her throat, Daphne wove her fingers together and met her father's eyes.

"Is it possible that you've…" Daphne licked her lips. "...have you ever heard a voice in your mind?"

"A voice...in my head?" Her father brought his mug to his lips, and Daphne knew he was trying to hide his amusement.

_'Oi! I don't see what's so funny, Dad.'_

She sucked in a breath, feeling her frustration build up. She only attempted to conceal it because this was her father.

"Yes, Father, a voice," Daphne repeated. "A voice that wasn't your own."

All the amusement left his face, and he set his mug down on the counter. Frustration depleted quickly; Daphne wasn't sure how to interpret that reaction.

_'He thinks I've gone mad. Bugger! Is it too late to take it back...Should I run?'_

"Oh no, my princess, how long have you heard this voice?" he asked gently, coming to sit on the stool next to her.

Daphne blinked in surprise at his reaction. "You don't think I've lost my mind?"

Her father shook his head and took her hands in his. "No, Princess, I wouldn't ever believe such a thing," he said. "I thought it would skip your generation, but it appears I was wrong."

Daphne frowned with confusion surely showing on her face. "Pardon me, Father, but what is 'it'?"

He raked his fingers through his short, salt and pepper hair. "I'd have preferred if you discussed affairs such as this with your mother," he muttered something to himself, but Daphne only heard 'irresponsible' midst the mutters, "however it is pertinent that you know now that you've developed the signs."

_'Hurry it up will ya? No. Bad, Daph, you can't think like that.'_

Fortunately, her father interrupted her voice-altered conscious by squeezing her hands.

' _Bollocks. That is not a good sign.'_

"As I'm sure you remember, when you were younger, I would tuck you and your sister into bed and told you stories of your mother's and my past adventures as artifact collectors," he explained. "Among those I mentioned how your mother and I were soulmates." Her father inhaled deeply. "I meant that quite literally. Soulmates are real. Rare, but it does happen throughout the generations."

Daphne opened her mouth then closed it as she didn't know how to respond to that. So she nodded and hummed for him to continue.

"There are multiple signs for soulmates to find one another," he continued to explain, "and how your mother and I discovered one another happened to be the fact that her voice was in my head."

It was still surreal to have this conversation, but it was easier on Daphne to know that she wasn't alone.

"Is this a family trait or something of that nature?" Daphne inquired.

"I suspect that it would tie into our bloodline," her father said. "Only the similar soulmate signs, of course. I haven't explored further into the depths of it as much as your mother, but I do know the basic information."

Daphne bit her lip and glanced towards the floor before meeting her father's eyes once again. "How did Mother's voice leave your mind?" she asked. "What did you have to do in order to release it?"

"We met," he answered simply. "Our families were among the same social circles, yet we never met in person. When I did meet her, our eyes met, and I heard my _own_ voice in my head as I thought of how graceful she looked in her semi-formal attire."

She heard the mental scoff in her head and closed her eyes. "What if it remains this way forever, Father? I have school tomorrow, and there would be way too many males in the vicinity."

Her father shook his head lightly. "I believe it would only present itself now that you're of age and your soulmate is near. I also believe that once you discover him you will know exactly who he is. There would be a feeling within yourself."

Daphne felt like she could breathe easier having this information. Admittedly, her stomach was in knots with the idea that she had an actual soulmate and they were close. She didn't know who it could be; the voice wasn't familiar.

"I'm surprised you would accept something resembling magic or fate meddling in your life, Father," she said.

He leaned his head to the side and clicked his tongue, amusement finding its way back to his face. "I felt that way at first, I admit," he said. "However, there was no denying the feminine voice confined in my head that certainly didn't belong to me."

_'Can't argue with that, can I?'_

Daphne smiled softly at her father and gave him another nod. "Thank you, Father," she said.

He stood up and kissed the crown of her head. "Anything for my princess. When you find out the identity of this soulmate of yours, please ensure that he and I meet immediately. There will be much to discuss."

Daphne heard her father's laugh begin to fade, indicating that he had left the kitchen. That meant that she was free to blush without being seen. She didn't worry about Astoria catching her; she'd be surprised if her baby sister had even rolled out of bed.

The blonde rubbed her face and sighed. She tried to think of the positives of this, but she could only come up with one thing.

_'Good grief.'_

* * *

During her free period, Daphne arrived at her locker, mumbling something under her breath while turning the knob of the lock attached to it.

Thus far, she had no such luck in finding her soulmate through the hallways of Gryffan High. The only thing she seemed to find throughout the day was irritation. Nearly every student she had encountered, lower and higher years alike, either said or did something immature. It was like they lost all their manners over the weekend.

' _This school and its students can bugger off a cliff.'_

Apparently the reason behind their behavior, courtesy of her dear, gossiping friend Parvati, was that there was a new lot roaming the halls. There were at least five of them in different years, they were siblings, and they had bright red hair.

There was more to them than Daphne was told obviously, and while she prided herself to be a good student and typically welcome any new student, Daphne was in no mood today. Not even her signature 'proper' smile would appear unless it was presented to the faculty.

_'Keep calm, Daph, and ignore the idiots. Breathe.'_

She snapped her locker door shut and secured it with the lock. She then began to turn with her books and papers held close to her chest. That was as far as Daphne had gotten because someone collided into her.

Daphne landed on her back on the tiled floor, her books and papers scattered around her. A bigger person was practically smashing her, scrambling as if they were a turtle held up by its tail. She could tell they were male due to the swift and mashed up words she assumed were his apologies. There was something else about his voice, but that wasn't the most important thing at that moment.

"Get. Off. Of. Me," she hissed, pushing and hitting at the boy's chest because he clearly wasn't getting anywhere with his method.

Her cheeks were flaming red from anger and embarrassment, so this poor bloke was going to feel all of her built up wrath. He finally started to lift his body off hers, and Daphne prepared to give him the tongue lashing of the lifetime as she saw his face.

_'You blind, graceless—'_

She thought of those insults herself. She heard her own voice. She was free of the male trapped in her head. The inner celebration lasted a mere millisecond as it dawned on her what that meant.

Her senses were heightened by the blue eyes staring back at her. His face was just as red as she knew hers to be, and it matched the shaggy, red locks falling past his cheeks. She nearly didn't notice the freckles scattered across his nose.

"Blimey," he said with a gasp. "S-Sorry again, miss. I went to the wrong bloody room and I had to rush to find the right one and…I didn't see you and...bullocks, I'm sorry. Here." He finally managed to stand up completely.

Trying to lift herself up, Daphne groaned from the sudden pain she felt in her back from the fall. She closed her eyes briefly, trying to slow down her rapid heartbeat and nerves. This had to be one of the worst possible soulmate meetings a young lady could endure.

"It's fine," she managed to say. She saw him looking away in an awkward manner while holding a hand out for her. Daphne took it and allowed him to help her stand.

On her feet, Daphne noted the redhead was tall, which would make sense given how hard he'd toppled on her. His navy collared shirt was loose on him, but it didn't hide the leanness in his arms. He was slouching a bit, but Daphne guessed that it wasn't from falling on the floor.

He was still looking away from her, so Daphne cleared her throat to regain his attention. He shifted his head towards her and blinked.

"H-Huh? Erm, yeah?" he stammered.

"Your name," she said.

"What?"

Daphne quirked a brow. "What is your name?"

The redness that had faded from his face returned quickly. "Right." He coughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm Ron Weasley."

"Ron," she repeated, getting a feel of the name. "I'm Daphne Greengrass. I would say that it was a pleasure, but this was more of a painful way of meeting."

Ron looked down again, but before Daphne could tell him that he didn't need to feel ashamed, he bent down quickly to gather the papers and books on the floor. Once he had them all, he held them out for Daphne to take.

"These are yours, yeah?" he said.

Daphne nodded, taking her things from his hands. This was by far the last thing she expected, though it could be worse. She had her own voice in her head again and she knew whose voice was once trapped there. It didn't hurt that his dorkish behavior was kind of cute in a way. Perhaps Daphne wouldn't have to deal with an uptight semester. Though it was obvious that she would have to take her time explaining the new predicament to her soulmate. All the while wrapping her freed mind around it as well.

"Thank you, Ron," she said, offering a small smile to assure that she wouldn't hurt him for the collision. "I believe you said that you were looking for the right classroom. I'm sure I could assist you."

His brows went up with a hopeful expression on his face. "You would do that?"

"Of course," she replied. "I'm not that cruel."

_'I'm simply meeting the guy formerly known as my conscious. I'm quite pleased.'_


End file.
